


Living in the Moment

by soxandredsandbruins (throwaway414)



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: 2016 NBA Finals, Cleveland Cavaliers, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwaway414/pseuds/soxandredsandbruins
Summary: But looking at the arena around him, all the fans, coaches, players, Kevin decides it doesn’t matter, whatever the feeling is in his chest right now. Live in the moment, Kevin’s mind supplies.





	Living in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one pic of LeBron and KLove hugging after winning Game 7 that gave me a bunch of feelings so I decided to write this short fic. Takes place immediately after the 2016 NBA Finals. Hope yall enjoy! Feel free to yell at me on tumblr, my url is @scootklove.

The buzzer sounded through Oracle Arena as Speights takes his shot, the ball bouncing away from the basket. The Cleveland Cavaliers have won the NBA Finals! For the first time in history!

Kevin feels a rush of some emotion run through him, gripping at his fast-beating heart. He can’t place what it is though. It’s some mixture of joy, adrenaline, and pride. There’s something else, something that he can’t put a name on. But looking at the arena around him, all the fans, coaches, players, Kevin decides it doesn’t matter, whatever the feeling is in his chest right now. Live in the moment, Kevin’s mind supplies. 

Kevin doesn’t know what motivates him to immediately wrap his arms around LeBron. Kevin doesn’t know what motivates him to hide his face in LeBron’s shoulder as he tries to hide the tears of happiness from everyone around him. Kevin doesn’t know what motivates him to practically yell in LeBron’s ear about how thankful he is for Lebron, how talented Lebron is, how much Kevin loves him.

Kevin is usually a guarded person. He’s quiet, introverted. He’s just never been the type to celebrate with his teammates like that. It’s always been high fives, pats on the back, quiet words of praise. Never hugs, never crying, never telling a teammate he loves them. But maybe it’s just something about LeBron. Maybe it’s the way LeBron always smiles at him, the way he always congratulates him. Maybe it’s the feeling he gets around LeBron, the feeling like he needs to impress him with everything he does, the feeling like he needs LeBron to give him that same smile everytime Kevin does something LeBron likes.

Kevin doesn’t want to dwell on that though. Kyrie and Tristan and Delly are all wrapping their arms around them too, and soon enough Kevin and LeBron are in the middle of the crowd. Kevin can wait to think about this. He can wait to think about what he’s feeling right now. He can wait to think about why he likes the way LeBron wraps his arms around him. Because right now? They’re all champions. 

Live in the moment, Kevin’s mind tells him once again. If living in the moment is shoving his face in LeBron’s shoulder, hanging onto him in hope that both of their wobbling legs won’t collapse below them, them Kevin must be doing a damn good job of it. Maybe Kevin will talk to LeBron later. Maybe he’ll grab LeBron’s face and drunkenly smash their lips together. Maybe they’ll both pull back and smile and laugh. Maybe everything will be perfect between them. But right now, Kevin is content with being surrounded by his teammates, all of them cheering and celebrating. Kevin is a champion, and that’s enough for him at the moment.


End file.
